Kingdom Hearts Crossroads im
Kingdom Hearts Crossroads im or Kingdom Hearts 'χ'rossroads im '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Kingdom Realm and follows the perspective of young Keyblade Wielders Loxen and Paopou. It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Crossroads or Remembrance and is followed by Kingdom Hearts Crossroads III. Story Mark of Mastery In a world of pure light set long after the events of Kingdom Hearts Crossroads, Loxen and Paopou, trained under Ash Nostromo, are one day tasked by him to solve a strange box-shaped puzzle to obtain their Mark of Mastery and become fully-fledged Keyblade Masters. To this end, they uncover the box's mysterious properties, which seems to guide them towards certain types of people, by encountering a mysterious darkness. They also briefly encounter Beatrix, leader of a '''Keyblade Order that chases darkness, aided by Darkhunters. While running away from her, they are attracted by the light in an isolated world. They then discover one of the Princesses of Heart, Cinderella, a Keyblade Wielder of the Dream Castle threatened by the Order that seeks to forcibly recruit her. Loxen and Paopou instead allow Cinderella to escape to the isolated Destiny Islands, unlocking part of the puzzle box. Saving the Princesses While searching for other Princesses, in the world of Wonderland, Loxen and Paopou encounter the mysterious dark figure, known as "Ansem", who seeks to kill all Princesses of Heart. They also meet Kinzo Ushiromiya, an enigmatic man who desires to protect princesses from Ansem. Kinzo then tests the pair's resolve before letting them leave with princess Alice. In the Dwarf Woodlands, the pair rescues Snow-White after fighting with a mysterious figure. They then leave for the world of Agrabah, where Paopou's relationship with princess Jasmine quickly evolves from bitter rivalry to passionate love. The pair has another encounter with Beatrix who still seeks to defeat Paopou as the latter's mastery of darkness and blatant disrespect of her Order's actions has greatly angered her. At this time, Paopou discovers Beatrix to be a Princess of Heart as well. Final Rescue Loxen and Paopou quickly rescue Aurora and Belle from Enchanted Dominion and Beast's Castle respectively, fighting Lumaria who seeks to test Paopou in the Beast's Castle as well. While they return to the Destiny Islands, they find them to be targeted by open fire from Ansem. While Loxen covers her, Paopou goes on to defeat Ansem, learning a horrible truth in the process - everything they did was a simulation in "Ansem"'s computer, as dictated by a mysterious Xehanort. Loxen goes on to help a wounded Beatrix who attempted to defend her Radiant Garden from Ansem's army as well, and allows her to return to Destiny Islands. There, Loxen and Paopou are met with Xehanort who calmly explains that the princesses are needed to create the Χ-Blade, and Loxen and Paopou themselves might help. Despite reluctance at first, Paopou eventually agrees to join Xehanort's side, Loxen following suit. Characters * Loxen * Paopou * Ash Nostromo * Beatrix * Xemnas the Wise * Xehanort * Kinzo Ushiromiya * Lumaria * Princesses of Heart Trivia * The "im" in Kingdom Hearts Crossroads im is based on imaginary numbers. * This Storyline is obviously a parallel to Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded and to Ansem the Wise's artful programming. Category:Kingdom Realm Category:Storyline